The present embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with secondary studs on the perimeter of the forefoot region of the sole.
Various competitive athletic activities require players to make changes in directional movement quickly on a variety of playing surfaces. For example, the game of soccer requires players to make many directional changes in response to the position of a soccer ball on the playing field. In order to allow the player to quickly change directions while moving at high rates of speed, studs may be provided on the sole of athletic footwear. The studs may provide a sufficient amount of friction between the ground and the player's foot in order to provide the player with the stability needed to keep their balance while changing directions. In particular, studs may be located on the forefoot region of the sole of the shoe to provide the necessary friction.